


Письма с последствиями

by meowfix



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Other, predator - Freeform, unexpected gift
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нужно быть осторожнее со своими желаниями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма с последствиями

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все ошибки в письме Алана намеренные

В детстве Алан Тейлор был действительно хорошим, непосредственным мальчиком. И, как и многие хорошие дети, он раз в год писал письмо Санта-Клаусу.   
Письмо, которое впоследствии кардинально изменило жизнь Алана, он написал в возрасте восьми лет:

«Здраствуй, дорогой Санта-Клаус!  
Пишу тебе я, Алан. Большое спасибо за то, что подарил мне игрушечную железную дорогу в прошлом году. Надеюсь и в этом году, ты исполнишь мое желание, потому что я был хорошим.  
Вчера мы с папой и мамой смотрели фильм «Чужой против Хищника-2», фильм мне понравился, но только было очень жалко Хищника. Я думаю он замечательный, смелый и хороший, раз прилетел отомстить за своих друзей аж из другой Вселеной. А еще он очень сильный, потому что дрался с чужим. Я плакал, когда люди сбросили на них ядерную бомбу.  
Думаю если бы этого не случилось, Хищник бы победил и спас всех людей.  
Когда умирла бабушка, дядя Томас сказал, чтобы я не грустил, потому что она просто отправилась на небо. Но я все равно грустил, потому что дедушка еще жив, и бабушке там наверное было очень одиноко и скучно. Хорошо, что Хищник теперь с ней, вместе они смогут играть и веселица.  
Дорогой Санта-Клаус, сначала я хотел попросить у тебя пони или чтобы ты вылечил от рака тетю Полли, но потом передумал.  
Хищник намного лучше, чем пони, он сильный и красивый, а еще верный и смелый, и довольно большой. Я думаю на нем тоже можно кататься. А еще я подумал, что на его планете наверное у него остались братики или сестрички хищники. Пожалуйста, привези мне одного в подарок. Лучше, конечно, мальчика, но я и девочке-хищнику буду рад.  
p.z. Пожалуйста, не подумай, что я забыл про тетю Полли. Я попрошу, чтобы ее вылечили ангелы».

И, что примечательно, он еще и получил ответ:

«Дорогой, Алан!  
Пишу тебе я, Санта Клаус.  
Во-первых, скажи своим маме и папе, что «Чужой против Хищника» − это едва ли тот фильм, который следует смотреть детям твоего возраста.  
Во-вторых, железную дорогу тебе подарил не я, а твой дядя Томас. Видишь ли, после того, как количество вас (людей) перевалило за семь миллиардов, я исполняю желания только каждого стотысячного ребенка. Поздравляю, тебе повезло.  
Если ты так хочешь Хищника, − кстати, на самом деле они называются яутжи − я привезу тебе Хищника, правда, только через двадцать пять лет. Видишь ли, их планета находится в другой галактике, и на оленях туда лететь довольно долго, даже на волшебных.  
Как ни парадоксально, существуют яутжи, которые любят людей, хотя о том, как они это делают, тебе знать еще рано. Другие яутжи называют их плохим словом. Полагаю, не будет большой беды, если я привезу тебе такого человеколюба в подарок.  
p.s. Можешь не стараться, мне абсолютно все равно, выздоровеет ли твоя тетя Полли».  
А что еще примечательнее, он получил не только ответ.  
Двадцать пять лет спустя в Рождество тридцатитрехлетний Алан Тейлор вышел из спальни в гостиную и обнаружил на полу Хищника. Того самого, − или точно такого же − который был в пресловутом фильме «Alien vs. Predator-2».

И вот в самый первый, кристально прозрачный и невесомый момент осознания, когда разум уже успел понять, что происходит, но еще не успел усомниться в реальности происходящего, Алан подумал:  
«Надо было просить пони».  



End file.
